MacLaurentz
by smargden
Summary: För ovanlighetens skull kommer en mycket ung Harry Potter med till ett varuhus - och där villar han bort sig - och försvinner. En 2'aktare i ett svep. den har öppet slut.


**MacLaurentz**

By Smargden

AN: Skrev den här för ca 3½ år sedan, men då jag inte kunde komma på en fortsättning har den fått ligga orörd, nu känns det som den ska vädras lite.

**1**

Harry är 5 år gammal och fru Figg var inte hemma, och Petunia hade förberett att ha Dudley med på den årliga inköpsturen i London, därför tvingades hon ta med även Harry, men han _råkade_ komma vilse i ett av varuhusen som de besökte, möjligen därför att Petunia gjorde allt hon kunde för att åstadkomma just den händelsen.

Harry blev rädd, och ett barn som blir rädd söker trygghet, rädslan driver samtidigt upp metabolismen vilket gör att ett barn med små marginaler snabbt mycket trött, Harrys energireserv var oerhört låg. Sin vana trogen så sökte han sig till en av de små skrubbarna, där somnade han strax.

Han vaknar först sent på natten, och upptäcker att han är helt ensam i ett stort varuhus. Efter att ha låtit hungern driva honom till matavdelningen och där drev hungern honom att ta en färdigsallad och så skyndade han sig tillbaks till den skyddade plats han hade hittat. Han hade hört avlägsna röster, och han ville inte ertappas med stulen mat.

Med den första riktiga maten han kunde minnas i magen blev han åter trött. Med de första _hemska_ timmarna förbi började det gå upp för honom att det kanske ändå inte var så dumt ställe att söka skydd på. Efter att vaktpatrullen hade haft sin runda, sökte han sig ut igen, nu för att _inspektera_.

Det var så det började, men det fortsatte, och fortsatte, i början hade han haft lite besvärligt att med att tvätta sig, men efter att han hittade personalutrymmet, så hade han tillgång till dusch. Likaså _bytte han kläder_. Det fanns ju helt nya att ekipera sig med. Han hade valt en träningsdräkt, den var lätt och smidig, han provade också ut ett par mjuka skor, inte för att han använde dem så ofta, men han förstod att han förr eller senare måste lämna sitt _revir_.

Det var så det började, han hade hållit sig gömd i ett och ett halvt år, utan att lämna varuhuset en enda gång. Han hade varit ytterst noga med att inte _stjäla_ för mycket, och att vara försiktig med de sopor han orsakade.

Han hade tre omgångar underkläder, han tvättade två uppsättningar av dem i veckan. Dessutom _lånade_ han dags- och veckotidningar, dels för att öva upp sin läsförmåga, men också för att hålla sig alert med vad som hände utanför varuhuset.

Han hade varit alert redan tidigare, för Petunia hade verkligen försökt lära Dudley att läsa. Harry fick naturligtvis inte samma hjälp, men han kunde se på lite avstånd vilka sidor i bokstavsboken Petunia använde, och när de andra inte var uppmärksamma — tittade även Harry på sidorna, och lärde sig snabbt det Petunia försökte tjata in i huvudet på Dudley. Nu var han innerligt tacksam att han hade lärt sig läsningens sköna konst.

—

Allt hade fungerat vidare om inte — en av de nya vakterna hade haft en hund med sig.

Det blev en lång, mycket lång berättelse för unge Harry. Vakterna visste att de borde veta om en pojke hade försvunnit, som Harry hade berättat så de tvivlade på hans _saga_. Men de gav honom så pass chans att han skulle _få sin sak prövad_. Alltså undersökte de diskret _om_ det hade funnits en pojke som hade försvunnit där Harry sa att han hade bott, eller som han sa, varit inhyst.

De hade gett honom en möjlighet, de skulle _tala om saken_ nästa natt.

Det de lärde sig senare under dagen fick dem att byta uppfattning, Harry Potter behövde ett nytt hem, utan att någon blandade sig i.

—

Det var så det kom sig att unge Harry antog ett nytt familjenamn, McLaurentz, han blev _barnbarn_ till den vakt som skulle avlösas därför att han skulle gå i pension och flytta hem till Glasgow, vilket visade sig inte vara helt korrekt, det var till ett ställe utanför Glasgow.

Resan dit var att försvinna från allt ombonat, verkade det som. Ett par mil ifrån Glasgow, fanns ett litet ställe Ardrosan där rullade de på första färjan, den tog dem tvärs över sundet till Brodick på ön Isle of Arran. Där blev det ett par mil körning på en ynka smal väg utefter strandremsan tills de kom till något som hette Lochranza, varför det hette det förstod inte Harry, det fanns ju vara färjelägret där, men husen där såg mer ombonade och välmående ut än husen längs strandremsan de hade åkt längs. Men efter att ha stått i kö med de andra bilarna rullade de ombord för en kort resa över till Claonaig. Där blev det bara en kort resa tvärs över Kintyre till Kennacraig, på en ännu smalare väg än den förra som åtminstone hade en mittmarkering och man kunde mötas, här blev det för en bil att stanna där det gick att komma lite vid sidan av. Sedan mer båt, en ganska lång sjöresa till Port Askaig, då var de äntligen framme på ön Islay. Efter det var det åter ett par mil bilkörning tills de kom fram till Bowmore. Harry läste på gatunamnsskylten när de svängde in på sista gatan, Flora Street.

"Äntligen framme, nu ska det bli skönt att koppla av några dagar innan jag visar dig mer av området. Första skolan, ligger helt nära, några klasser längre upp är på nästa parallellgata ner mot havet, så du kommer att ha nära även dit." Sa Conrad.

Många visste att Conrads dotter inte hade lyckats så bra i livet, och Harry _förmodades_ vara hennes. Conrad och Harry hade kommit överens om att det fick bli så. Gabriella hade mördats, när hon bodde i London, så mycket visste de flesta.

Efter två år i skolan rekommenderades Conrad och Harry att göra ett kirurgiskt ingrepp för att ta bort all missbildad vävnad där hans ärr fanns. Man misstänkte att såret måste ha förorenats och att det inte ville läka ut själv, det de antydde var att det höll på att bildas en canser.

Det var därför som Harry tillbringade fem veckor av sommaruppehållet 1988 på Islay Hospital. Ingreppet hade blivit djupare än någon hade räknat med, men när de ändå hade börjat ville de göra färdigt. Ett område som liknade ett kycklingfoster strax innanför kraniet avlägsnades försiktigt. Efter det skulle det ta flera månader innan själva benet hade läkt ihop.

Medan de ändå höll på, passade de på att _laga_ tre felaktigt ihopväxta benbrott i hans högra arm, och ett i hans vänstra.

Totalt sett var Harry glad att han hade hittats av vakterna, han hade ett hem nu, Conrads pension var inte stor, men när Harry hade bokförts i mantalslängden som Conrads dotters barn, och att han hade vårdnaden av honom kom det ett litet bidrag för hans försörjning, så sammantaget belastade inte Harry Conrad på något vis.

Men det verkade som att _Edsel Merfy_ eller vad han nu hette hade tagit över ansvaret av Harry. Lagen om alltings djävlighet följdes även här. Conrad hade som vanligt varit med gruppen som fiskade, det var en av hans stora glädjeämnen i livet. Havet och fiske, dessutom var det ett sätt att leva här ute. Havet ger — och det tar.

Efter att begravningarna var överstökade så blev det _borgerlig samverkan_, det var flera som hade mist anhöriga, men för Harrys del, var han den enda som blev helt ensam. Efter många turer bestämdes det att en av Harrys grannar skulle hålla ett vakande öga över honom, medan han skulle _klara sig själv_. Visade han att han kunde klara sig, och även ha ett _umgänge_ med andra så skulle han få reda sig själv, så länge han verkade vilja ha det så. Samhället tog hand om de sina så Harry hade så han kunde köpa mat och hålla sig klädd. Entligen skulle han inte fått ha så stor bostad som han hade, men då ingen mindre som var billigare fanns — så fick han bo kvar.

Det ansågs mycket viktigt att han inte isolerade sig _för mycket_. Men det gick bra, han hade vänner i skolan, och efter operationen så var han mycket starkare och hade inte ont i huvudet så ofta, likaså var inte mardrömmarna så frekventa längre.

—

Ute i _stora världen_, rådde panik, Harry Potter, hade inte kommit till Hogwarts som väntat. Alla eftersökningar hade resulterat i 'noll' resultat. Dursley's frågades ut, och då upptäcktes det vad Albus Dumbledore hade gjort. Harry Potter hade varit försvunnen i sex hela år, utan att någon hade reagerat.

Gringotts vägrade ge någon som helst ledtråd var de _antog_ att unge herr Potter fanns. Däremot kunde de bestämt påstå att han fortfarande var i livet. Det de däremot lämnade ut var utbetalningsuppgiften som Albus Dumbledore hade presenterat för dem, där han var satt som förmyndare för unge Potter. Omkring 2500 galleons hade betalats ut från familjen Potters, per månad sedan november 1981, på uppdrag av Albus Dumbledore, det totala beloppet var över 300 tusen, och med marknadsränta över 400 tusen galleons.

Efter att ministern fick den uppgiften drabbades Dumbledore att inom en månad betala tillbaks beloppet tiofalt. Vilket Abus tvingades göra.

I och med att beskedet om Harry Potter saknades valde Gringotts att söka rätt på en av sina huvudklienter. Albus Dumbledore hade tappat sin status som förmyndare, med det kunde Gringotts också inhibera alla inskränkningar som han hade satt omkring unge Harry Potter.

Det var så det kom sig att Harry McLaurentz, fick ett nattligt besök av en underlig figur.

—

"Menar ni Herr Potter att ni inget vet om allt omkring er?"

"Som jag sa, jag försvann från helveteshuset och efter en tid hittades jag av nattvakterna, en av dem tog med mig hit, han omkom på havet förra året. Det är allt jag vet, alltså jag kallas McLaurentz här. Conrad var snäll, och han behövde kanske lite sällskap också, han tog god hand om mig och var det bästa som hänt mig."

"Tillåt mig då berätta sanningen om Harry Potter, och . . "

Tre timmar senare gick det runt i huvudet på Harry, men han började också förstå en del underliga saker han hade märkt hända omkring honom.

På Bronshakes inrådan, så skulle Harry fortsätta gå i den omagiska skola där han fanns, men parallellt med det skulle han läsa på om magivärlden, och senare under hösten skulle de ordna så att han i hemlighet kunde börja träna magi."

Likaså blev det kurs i finansiell hantering. Gringotts hade sina två procent av vinsten de gjorde med Potters kapital, efter att Harry hade börjat förstå så _beordrade_ han att de skulle ha sju procent av vinsten. Han såg av minen på Bronshake att det gick hem. Han förstod också att när Gringotts sedan skulle investera i något som gav bra avkastning, skulle de göra det där de själva hade bäst nytta av det. Det skulle gynna hans eget kapital också.

Det var med Bronshakes hjälp som Harry första gången kunde besöka Diagongränden, Svartalvsgränden och inte minst Merlins Corner. Men viktigast av allt, han besökte familjevalvet.

Genom att ministeriet inte hade utsett någon ny förmyndare för honom efter att Dumbledore hade kopplats bort kunde Harry, åter igen på Bronshakes inrådan, ta ringen för Lord of Gryffindor och sätta den på sin vänstra hands näst yttersta finger. Det blev några pirriga minuter medan ringen _bedömde_ honom innan den slutligen smälte samman med honom.

"Du behöver bara _tänka_ att du _visar_ den så syns den igen. Ingen som du inte vill visa den för ser den, ingen kan heller ta av dig den. Vad mer är, nu är du Lord Gryffindor, och ingen kan ta det ifrån dig. Det mesta de kan göra mot dig är att _be_ dig att anställa någon rådgivare. Men de kan aldrig _beordra dig_ att göra något som en målsman har rätt att göra. Dessutom, du har nu full rätt till ditt hela arv."

"Bra, men visst kan jag fortsätta bo som jag gör?"

"Naturligtvis, du har de böcker du behöver, läs, och öva. Och ta vara på de timmar du har instruktören hos dig. Du såg boxarna jag visade dig på i valvet – ja?" Harry nickade, och Bronshake fortsatte.

"Potters har nyttjat det i flera generationer, det är minnen, minnen av kunskap. Förmågor som de har utvecklat genom åren, det är mångfalt effektivare sätt att förmedla kunskap än att skriva i en bok, som nästa ska läsa. Men innan de kan användas måste du ha lärt dig mental kontroll, och ha skapat inre mentala rum. Du måste dessutom lära dig att ta ut minnen ur ditt medvetna. Det i sig är ingen konst, men för att kunna nyttja detta måste du lära dig att skapa _tomma minnen_, sen sätter du ditt tomma minne tillsammans med det korrekta minnet i den där minneskopiatorn, tillför lite magi och så hämtar du in ditt minne som nu är en kopia av det som du satte det, och originalet sätter du tillbaks på sin rätta plats.

"Du måste alltså ha lärt dig hantera andras minnen innan du kan börja ta till dig utav den kunskapsbanken, annars kan det gå så att du klassas som vansinnig.

"Du börjar med att läsa de böcker som jag visade dig på, när du behärskar det provar du på ett litet minne, det som är för att komma igång, fungerar det är du mogen att börja använda dem.

"När du börjar använda dem ger det dig en kunskapsnivå som är långt mer än Hogwarts kan ge dig, du assimilerar det på två till tre år. Detta är en av familjen Potters hemligheter, och det ska inte spridas till andra. Att de, att många av dem, har gått på Hogwarts, det är bara en maskering för att ha en orsak att ha kunskapen. Du har ofta anlitat privatlärare, vem, vilka och vad de har lärt dig, har andra inte med att göra."

"Jag är dig innerligt tacksam Bronshake, hur ska jag kunna tacka dig?"

"Lord Potter, Du betalar genom att du låter oss investera i olika saker, och att vi får del av de avkastningarna. När jag tar tid med dig, dras det en blygsam summa från ditt konto, så du betalar för mina tjänster, en blygsam summa, men ändå, jag gör bara ett jobb. Och, det ligger i vårt kontrakt med familjen Potter, så det är inget nytt. Den korta varianten av den saken är att om du inte får det stöd du har rätt till från _de dina_ så träder vi in. Men vi måste veta det först, och som det var fram tills Dumbledore avskedades som din målsman, så kunde vi inte träda in.

"När han avskedades, då kunde vi _rädda tillbaks_ det han hade styrt undan, det står om det i transaktionsanalyserna."

"Tack ändå, jag uppskattar verkligen all hjälp, och även om jag skulle betala mångdubbelt för hjälpen så är den välkommen."

—

**2**

I något som är mellanting mellan en fiskarby och ett mindre samhälle känner alla varandra, alla vet också ganska väl vem som har pengar och hur mycket. För Harry att ha mer pengar än andra visste att han hade skulle inte fungera. Därför hade Bronshake uppmanat Harry att var vecka lämna in några tipsrader.

Tidvändare var något de kände till, visserligen var det _otillåtet_ att använda den typen av magi för att skaffa sig fördelar på ett otillbörligt sätt. Men två medelstora vinster, som andra kunde se att han hade fått på ett helt _normalt sätt_ gjorde att han även kunde använda _sina egna_ pengar till lite dyrare saker han behövde.

På så sätt blev det möjligt för honom att skaffa egen båt, inte en fiskebåt, men en båt han kunde förflytta sig med. Det hände ganska ofta att han åkte iväg med den för att bli borta i veckor. Det han då gjorde, efter att ha kommit undan alla nyfikna ögon, var att han lät den förminska sig självt, det var samma teknik som tält och koffertar nyttjade. När han hade den i fickan använde han sin flyttnyckel till Villa Potter.

Det var så han nyttjade sommarmånaderna till att lära sina bekanta att han var borta en tid på sommaren, medan han under höst och vinter gick på en internatskola i Glasgow.

Bronshake hade haft rätt, så snart Harry hade lärt sig tekniken med minnesassimilering lärde han sig snabbt. En sak som ingen hade förberett honom på var att han kunde göra magiska besvärjelser utan trollspö.

I övningarna för att få ett flyt i rörelserna skulle han använda en attrapp istället för sitt trollspö, men besvärjelserna emitterade ändå från honom. Hans magilärare, Alastor Moody, blev helt salig när han märkte Harrys fulla potential.

Det var också genom Alastors försorg som Harry blev involverad i ministeriets _hemliga_ avdelning. Genom att han redan hade ett etablerat falskt namn var det inte något nytt för honom att få _ännu ett namn_. Jester Rider, var nu hans tjänstgöringsnamn.

Det fanns flera som gick under _komprimerad utbildning_, men ingen visste vad den andre hette utanför arbetet. Harry hade inte haft några kontakter med Hogwarts eller ungdomarna där, men han hade ändå fått veta vad som hade hänt där under de fyra år han hade förväntats gå där.

Två elever hade varit mycket nära döden efter ett möte med ett troll. En lärare hade avlidit när det som han var besatt av tvingades lämna sin värd. En elev hade försvunnit och var fortfarande spårlöst borta. Det var bara några av de svårigheter som hade sitt ursprung där.

I sin speciella utbildning visste Harry nu att Voldemort hade börjat samla sina styrkor. Men allt hade visst inte gått som planerat för honom. Men att han fanns kvar tvingade gruppen att mobilisera och förbereda sig. Det var därför Harry tillsammans med 17 andra fanns där de nu fanns.

Av de övriga var sex rekryterade från Hogwarts, officiellt hade deras föräldrar tagit dem ur skolan på grund av oroligheterna där. Men de övriga elva var okända även på Hogwarts. De skulle bli _osynliga jägare_, de skulle hitta och fånga in alla dödsätarna, en efter en.

Den mest suspekta tekniken var att använda en luftpistol där pilen som avlossades var en flyttnyckel som var blodsaktverad. Medan de själva fanns under osynlighetsbesvärjelse kunde de stå och vänta tills någon av deras mål kom inom räckvidd, och där försvann de mitt framför ögonen på dem omkring. Vanligtvis var det, det sista någon såg av dem, alltså utom de som använde stället de hamnade på.

Där blev det ingående förhör, allt dokumenterades, och i endast något enstaka fall hade de misstagit sig på offer och sökt person. De fick en ekonomisk gottgörelse, och visste sedan inget om vad som hade hänt, utöver att de hade fått en ursäkt för misstaget visste de inget mer om vart de hade försvunnit, eller vad som hade hänt där.

Oron blev större när även aurorer och andra ministerieanställda började försvinna. Eftersom ingen på ministeriet officiellt kändes vid försvinnandena så blev det naturligtvis stor _jakt_ även på jägarna. Det som det inte talades högt om var att de försvunnas tillgångar på banken snabbt minskade.

De _köpte_ saker i butiker som var ytterst svåra att hitta, men på vanligt sätt behövdes det bara signeras med deras bankvalvsnyckel, som de själva höll i när de godkände köpen. Det de köpte var MAT, för när de inte fick mat utan att betala — så sved det i magen, maten var svinaktigt dyr — men de _köpte_. Det var ett annat sätt att inofficiellt hämta in de bankmedel som det annars skulle ha krävts öppna rättegångar för att konfiskera med Gringotts hjälp.

395 fångar hade de, samtliga hade erkänt att de _frivilligt_ deltagit i räder där de hade varit med om att tortera och döda. Samtliga fångar de hade fanns det preciserade förhör med, och alla hade fler än 15 fall av tortyr eller mord.

Som lagen den var skriven, instiftade alla deras intagna minst livstids internering på Azkaban, men huvuddelen av dem hade ett syndaregister som berättigade till ett närgånget dementormöte eller dödsportalen. _Problemet_ som sådant, var att fångarna hos jägarna representerade en majoritet av stora rådet.

Det innebar också att den församlingen inte nådde upp till beslutanderätt, när huvuddelen av dem _saknades_. Bland det mest intressanta var avtalet, eller kanske mer avtal kombinerat med en ED, som varje fånge tvingades skriva under med blodskontrakyspenna innan de ens fick börja _köpa mat_.

De hade edat med sitt liv som garant att de aldrig mer skulle; använda tortyrförbannelsen, dörsförbannelsen, eller imperiusförbannelsen. De skulle aldrig utsätta någon annan individ för plåga eller värre. De skulle heller aldrig mer lyda eller följa den som kallades Voldemort, eller någon i hans tjänst. Inte heller fick de ens försöka att rymma från platsen de fanns på, därför kunde de ha ganska stor rörelsefrihet.

De skulle inte överleva ett rymningsförsök, de skulle inte heller kunna angripa sina fångvaktare eller medfångar, utan att eden tog deras liv. Det hade inte dröjt länge innan det visade sig att eden var effektiv.

Flera gånger fick de in uppgifter som tydde på att det fanns TVÅ upplagor av den gamle tyrannen, men bäst var när de fick höra att det två hade drabbat samman, den gamle tolererade inte den unge som i sin tur inte kunde godkänna att någon skulle bestämma över honom — även om han påstod sig vara den samme. Båda hade — enligt uppgifter de hade, lyckats döda varandra. Efter det spred sig lugnet igen.

— **Fine — **


End file.
